Remembering things is difficult, largely because we remember important things at odd times. Some trigger in the grocery store may remind you to call your mother. Some e-mail from your mother may remind you of the galvanized screws you forgot the last time you were at the grocery store. These thoughts are fleeting, however. Soon, the productive mind takes over, and you are returned to the task at hand, and those incidental thoughts pass by unattended and quickly forgotten.
A mobile computing device, such as a mobile phone, may be utilized to record reminders. For example, one could type a reminder note or record a voice memo on the mobile device. However, retrieving the reminder at the right time so it will be useful is difficult. Furthermore, the user may wish the reminder to be available to others and that the reminder be provided to the other users at a time when it will be most useful.
As a result, improved methods and apparatuses for providing and sharing reminders are needed.